


Yuri On Ice: Season Two

by Kaitecha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotions, Fluff, Grand Prix Exhibition, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e12 Gotta Super-Super-Supercharge it! Grand Prix Final Free Skate, Skating, Teasing, Victor Nikiforov Cries, Yuri on Ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9075484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitecha/pseuds/Kaitecha
Summary: A Season 2 of Yuri on Ice Fanfiction Project!
The moment Viktor and Yuuri stepped off the ice at their exhibition, they knew the next Grand Prix season would be full of surprises. Neither they nor Yurio realized just how deeply those surprises would alter their lives. 
Additional characters and tags to be added. Rating will change.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers! You're looking at the prologue for this author's interpretation of Season Two!
> 
> I spend a lot of time thinking up wishes and headcanons with my friends, so it's time I start writing them down. I hope this can tide you (and me!) over until "next level." Additionally, keep in mind that I'll be seeking fan requests for certain elements in this fic.
> 
> The fic will span from Viktor and Yuuri's exhibition until the end of the next year's Grand Prix Series. Get ready for some surprises!

With the world watching them, it couldn’t have qualified as _intimate_.

It couldn’t have, and yet it was the closest Yuuri had ever felt to Viktor. Even after shared beds. Shared bodies. Shared _everything_. No single act had made him feel more intensely bonded to Viktor than skating in and out of his arms, in and out of his hands, with all the world his witness. He had one blade dug into the ice beneath them, fearing his legs would give out if he didn’t keep steady somehow.

No judgement, no pressure. Like always.

Whenever he’d crumpled under the stress or bruised his sides beyond the day’s limit for training, Viktor would pause, skate over to the stereo, change the audio track and press play.

_Stammi Vicino_ may as well have been in Yuuri’s blood. He would glide through the routine until Viktor joined him. They practiced lifts and holds men never practiced. It was always exactly what he needed to escape his brain when he became his own worst enemy.

Viktor put an arm around his waist and Yuuri latched on to his hand as they left the rink. They retreated to the edge of the stands, applause still drowning out any chance of catching Viktor’s voice. Yuuri looked up anyway. There were tears stuck in his silver lashes. Yuuri held tighter and looked on, waiting for the applause to still as the announcer picked up for the next exhibition requests.

“I didn’t think you would cry again.”

“I don’t know,” Viktor chuckled, biting his lip and smiling earnestly back. “I don’t know. I almost never cry. Definitely not when I’m so happy.”

Yuuri rolled his lips together as if to hide a beaming grin and leaned back against Viktor’s chest. The taller man wrapped around him like a vice and buried his nose in his hair.

“We should get changed for the banquet,” Yuuri insisted, but his body didn’t struggle even a hair’s width.

“You’re never taking that outfit off,” Viktor corrected.

“You never want me to undress? _Ever_?”

“You’re right, we do need to change,” Viktor correct again, nodding fervently and earning a giggle. “I’m so excited, Yuuri. I’ll get to be my two favorite things in the world, at once this time. A skater and your coach.”

“Are you sure you’ll be okay doing it all?”

“I can handle it. Don’t you worry, Yuuri,” Viktor nodded. He released him just long enough to grab his hand and lead them through the exit hallway at the edge of the rink. There were locker rooms and suits waiting for them. “You just worry about getting gold. You’ll need it to repay my fees. Your silver will cover this season.”

“Viktor,” Yuuri whispered, pausing. Viktor gave a little tug, but the man didn’t budge from the hall.

“Hm? What’s wrong?”

“I’ll need it to marry you, too.”

Viktor’s face fell and he grasped Yuuri’s cheeks in a panic.

“I wasn’t serious about that, Yuuri.”

“But I am,” Yuuri replied, smiling and glancing down at the gold band on his finger. “You said we’d get married when I won gold, so that’s what we’re going to do. I may know I’m better than Viktor Nikiforov, but I’ve got to show the whole world, too.”

“Hey,” Viktor paused, tipping his head down to lock eyes with Yuuri. Those narrow, icy eyes might have flustered him only months earlier. “Who said you were better than me?”

“World record, free program,” Yuuri whispered, lips forming a kiss without closing the gap. “I’ll give you another chance, but I’m taking that gold.”

“With that attitude, you just might,” Viktor replied, leaning in to murmur against the flesh of Yuuri’s ear. “You’re quite unfair. Begging me to be your coach while I make my own return and skate to win. You’ll have to repay me handsomely. I wonder if gold will cover it.”

“I’ll marry you. Viktor Nikiforov, getting married to world record holder Katsuki Yuuri.”

“Enough,” Viktor hissed, but he was still grinning. “Keep up that confidence and we’ll be forced to miss the banquet. I have to keep my head until we get to our hotel.”

Yuuri nodded and allowed him to slip away. He watched Viktor waltz forward, a handful of steps in front of him. _Stay close to me and never leave._

His body was turned. His feet were drawing him back to competitive skating. That thought _elated_ Yuuri. He knew they’d be allowed to _stay close_.

The only thing left tugging at Yuuri’s sensibility was a fear he couldn’t confess. _Never leave._ He pictured the silver medal waiting for him.

That was what he’d managed to reflect.

**Author's Note:**

> My inbox is always open for everything. Especially stellar headcanons and prompts. Comment moderation is on so I /never/ fail to answer your comments. Thanks, cuties.
> 
> PS: Unknown update timing due to the fragility of my schedule, but you won't have to wait too long.


End file.
